findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Mason
Cameron "Crash" Mason is a former juvenile delinquent and drug dealer who is turning his life around after incarceration. To get away from his uncle, Crash signs up for the military. Crash and Carter have an . Crash a recurring character on MTV's scripted series Finding Carter and is portrayed by Caleb Ruminer. He first appeared in Drive (Season 1). Biography Early life Crash's mother abandoned him and his little brother when they were young; she dropped them off at their aunt's house and never returned to pick them up. Crash blames himself for accidentally getting his younger brother, Ben, killed, because he was supposed to watch him one afternoon, but Crash felt too cool to play Battleship and instead brought 10-year-old Ben to the welding warehouse. Ben, however, thought the warehouse was ugly and dirty and didn't want to come to it; he didn't understand why he had to play there or why they couldn't just stay home and play Battleship together. Crash had Ben sit in the truck whilst he and his friends sat around drinking; the next thing they knew, the truck was in flames. The police tried to blame Crash and his friends for Ben's death, but Ben was playing with the ignition, and there was a weird defect with the truck. Life after meeting Carter Crash first sees Carter at the Fairfax Police Department, when Elizabeth is handcuffing him to a chair. They share a few glances, and Carter shows interest in him. They meet again at Bird's sanctuary, where he also tells Ofe that she couldn't have had to be hospitalized from his drugs, because he his aren't that low-quality. When Carter has to leave, she invites the gang to her house to disappoint Elizabeth. Crash gets kicked out, however, when David and Elizabeth find him teaching Grant how to roll a joint. When Elizabeth tells Carter she doesn't want her having anything to do with him ever again, Carter kisses Crash out of spite. Crash later apologizes to Carter, and the two make up, but when the police start chasing them, Carter gets upset again and makes him let her out. Crash apologizes again, this time for the stolen car, but Carter doesn't want to see him. Instead, she wants help finding information out about Lori, though all the advice Crash has to offer is that Carter spend more time with Elizabeth, a cop, so she can potentially find out more information about Lori. Nevertheless, he promises Carter he'll help her find her. When Taylor, Max, Gabe, Ofe, Carter and Bird play 7 Minutes in Heaven, Crash and Bird wind up hooking up in the closet for their turn, which Bird cheated out of the game, thus causing tension between Carter and Bird. To confront Crash about her feelings for him that she has been in denial about, Carter has Bird take her to where he lives, even if it would disappoint him. She eventually convinces him to take her someplace important to him, and he takes her to the welding warehouse wherein his brother, Ben, died from a vehicle malfunction that caused an explosion. Manhunt After shooting Max and running away, Crash hides out at his warehouse and calls and texts Carter numerous times, as he wanted to say goodbye because he was leaving to California to escape capture. Carter eventually agreed and met him, though she knew Elizabeth would follow her and Crash was arrested. Though he was angry at first, his life changed because of this and he became a much better person. After incarceration Personality Crash is a former drug dealer who always got into trouble. He is sweet to his friends and is a gentleman to Carter, though he has a way of making Ofe nervous. Crash took risks and was a little too extreme when it came to not getting what he wanted and defied authority. After his uncle, Shay, helped in having his arrest charges dropped, Crash decided to turn his life around after realizing he needed to become a better individual. Now, he takes on a responsible, mature persona, gaining Elizabeth's respect in turn. Physical appearance Crash is tall with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He has a tattoo on his right arm that reads "i'm going to die", which he got because it was the first true thing anyone had ever said to him. Relationships Carter Stevens : Main article: Carter and Crash. Carter is Crash's girlfriend. He met her in the police station as Elizabeth had brought him in. Their relationship started out as a friendship, however they grew feelings for each other. Though he often does stupid things, he loves Carter very much and would do anything for her. Ofe Ofe is a good friend of Crash, and he often sells drugs Crash gives him. When Crash learned Ofe had said he got the defective MDMA from him, Crash scolded Ofe for believing it would actually be something from him, because Crash gathers high-quality drugs. A nervous Ofe apologized. Trivia Photos 2.png|Drive S1E3 drive crash looking at carter.jpg|Drive Crash.jpg|Drive S1E6- 2 copy.png S1E6- 2.png S1E6 the fugitive crash carter.jpg Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters